The present invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products for managing a structured cabling system and, more particularly, to systems, methods, and computer program products for managing a structured cabling system by integrating layer-one cabling apparatus with layer-two and above infrastructure.
Historically structured cabling apparatus has been considered an Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) layer-one physical entity that does not provide a manageable presence on a Local Area Network (LAN) that has a management system associated therewith. Thus, structured cabling apparatus may be invisible in terms of LAN management. Without having real-time port-to-port connectivity data from switch device to structured cabling apparatus to desktop or server device, it may be difficult to dynamically monitor or track moves, adds, and/or changes involving these specific devices. Moreover, patching mistakes may often occur between a patch panel and the end device.
Also, over a period of time, labeling schemes may become obsolete if static records are not very well maintained. Any significant infrastructure or personnel change can heavily impact the accuracy of static connectivity and asset records. In large data centers and LAN environments where network equipment (servers, switches, etc.) is frequently upgraded, moved, and/or reallocated, any slight change in the patching or labeling scheme following a modification can cause delays in troubleshooting and temporary downtime for an associated network resource. Patching consistency may be particular important in the case of Virtual LAN (VLAN) switching because devices are no longer tied to sub-networks by hardware, but instead are logically joined to subnets in software. For instance, if an application server that is being used in VLAN1 is mistakenly patched via a VLAN2 port, communication-wise that resource will then become unavailable to all users. Its entire connectivity link may then be physically mapped for accuracy and in a very large data center installation this can be very time consuming.
In addition to labeling schemes, enterprises may also wish to manage their assets that are connected to their networks by keeping track of any adds, moves, and/or changes associated with the assets. Asset management has traditionally relied on the integrity of the patching and/or labeling schemes, but, as discussed above, the accuracy of such schemes can be compromised over time.